You're Not Alone
by youNme4life
Summary: A journey that had begun on the day of her sixteenth birthday had only begun. She keeps having weird dreams with the same man in it. Is it a sign? Li Syaoran moves to town, he meets Sakura only to find what he had been looking for all his life. Is it real


**You're Not Alone**

**By: Brittany**

Summary: A journey that had begun on the day of her sixteenth birthday had only begun. She keeps having weird dreams with the same man in it. Is it a sign? Li Syaoran moves to town, he meets Sakura only to find what he had been looking for all his life. Is it really here of is it his imagination? Read and Find Out.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captures, CLAMP owns it. If only Syaoran was mine sigh TT I do though own Jason and Casey.

Warning: The rating might go up as I continue this story.

* * *

Sakura's POV

'_Sakura?'_

_I stepped into the light, looking towards where the voice had come from._

'_Sakura?'_

_I walked forward to see the out line of a body. Strong broad shoulders, short messy chestnut hair, and once again he spoke my name._

'_Sakura…'_

_I reached forward and gently placed my hand against his cheek. I rubbed my thumb up and down his cheek bone. Slowly this man leaned towards me._

'_Sakura, you are not alone…hold on to what you have…'_

_With his words he pressed his lips ever so gently against my innocent lips._

I jumped awake from my slumber. I had cold sweat dripping down my forehead. I look over to my bedside to read the clock.

12:01 am.

"_Happy 15th birthday to me."_

I leaned back down onto my bed. I faced the seeing, thinking over my dream.

"_Who was he? And what did he mean I'm not alone?"_

I stayed up thinking over every thought that came to my head. Around 1 am I had drifted back to sleep only to wake hours later to began a need day.

Normal POV

**School**

"Everyone listen up." Miss Touiku announced. "We have a new student joining our class. Everyone please welcome Li, Syaoran."

A young man walked into the room. Slowly he lifted his head towards the class, only to see piercing emerald eyes staring right at him.

Syaoran's POV

"Lets see… hmm… where can we get you settled in…ah yes, why don't you sit beside Miss, Kinomoto? Kinomoto please raise your hand so Li can find you." My new teacher said aloud.

The beautiful girl with those piercing eyes slowly raised her hand. I walked over towards her and sat myelf right behind her.

'_There's something about this girl that interests me. She looks so much like the girl in my dream_.'

**After school**

I had settled into this school nicely. I even made a few friends. But what I couldn't get off my mind was that girl. She was gorgeous and she was a mystery to me. Why?

As I walked towards my new home, I saw her. With her beautiful chestnut hair blowing in the wind and her giggles flowing with the breeze. She was amazing.

She was standing with a group of people; one boy had their arm wrapped protectively around her waist. I could see her leaning into this man's touch. I could barely hear their conversation but made out a few sentences.

'_I almost forgot happy 15th birthday Sakura.' _One girl with long black hair with purple eyes had said as she handed _Sakura_ a box nicely wrapped with pink paper and a red bow.

'_Thank you Tomoyo'_

That was all that I could hear before they had begun to walk away. I stood there for a moment longer pondering.

_Sakura? Could it be… no it can't… or could it?_

I continued on my walk home just as I was about to open my front door I saw her again. More beautiful then I had ever seen her.

She was rollerblading down the street in faded jeans and a white tank top with rine stones in a pattern.

She waved towards me on her way down the street. I was shocked. She had noticed me. Just as I was turning to walk into my house I saw them.

The faint outline of wings spread on her back.

My eye widened at the sight of them

'_It's her! I've found her.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay Okay I know that its really short but this idea just came to me and I didn't have much time to write. I hope that his some how got your attention. Please review.

Wuv Kikki, bibi for now.


End file.
